Link (Composite)
|-|Link= |-|Fierce Deity Link= |-|Four Sword Link= |-|Goron Link= |-|Zora Link= Summary Link (リンク Rinku), is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vasts lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to vanquish his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '''| At least '''High 5-A, Low 4-C with the Master Sword or the Complete Triforce Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Approximately 9-19 (varies between games) Classification: Hylian Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, enhanced durability, magic, master swordsman, expert marksman, holds all three pieces of the Triforce, including the Triforce of Power (increases physical strength, magical strength and maximum amount of magic power, total durability, and grants near immortality), Triforce of Courage (grants protection against evil magic), and the Triforce of Wisdom (grants increased magical prowess, the ability to heal others, and the ability to speak with others telepathically), energy blasts in the form of the Skyward Strike and Sword Beam, can increase his stats using various equipment/armor (i.e. Golden Gauntlets increases strength to lift several tons of weight), various transformations (wolf form and various forms with increased stats granted through using Masks) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (was able to best Demise in close combat) | At least''' Dwarf Star level+ (Flipped the planet with the Golden Gauntlets), at least Small Star level''' with the Master Sword and full Triforce (The Master Sword and any one of the three pieces of the Triforce are superior to his Golden Gauntlets) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and killed Demise who is immensely superior to Onox) with Sub-Relativistic reflexes/reaction time (can control his speed even while enhanced by the Bunny Hood/Pegasus Boots) Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Superior to the Four Giants) | Class Z+ Striking Strength: Class YJ+ | Class XGJ+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent Level+, likely much higher (well above the likes of Majora and Demise) | At least Small Star Level (The force of himself pulling the planet doesn't break his arms, can trade blows with Ganondorf while he possesses the whole Triforce) Stamina: Very High (able to physically exert himself for hours at a time, showing no signs of fatigue afterward) Range: Extended melee with swords and other melee weapons, varies, up to and including hundreds of meters with different ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, Goddess Sword, Magical Sword, Biggoron’s Sword, Four Sword, Sacred Bow, Light Arrows, Crossbow, Bombs, Double Claw-Shot, Magic Rods, Ultimate Sword, Gale Boomerang, Giant’s Mask, Fierce Deity’s Mask, Great Fairy Sword, Iron Boots, Magic Armor, Nayru’s Love Spell, Potion Medal, Guardian Potion, Chateau Romani, Elixir Soup, Red Ring, Mirror Shield, Power Bracelets, Pegasus Boots, Magic Cape, Roc’s Cape, and the rest here Intelligence: Very high. Quickly figures out all the puzzles in various dungeons, has completely mastered the use of dozens of weapons with little to no practice, and is able to discern the weakness of any enemy he fights within minutes. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Spin Attack: Link's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a 360 degree horizontal sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy. Hurricane Spin: Link winds his sword behind him, similar to the regular Spin Attack, but released attack causes Link to spin around like a top for a few seconds, followed by a few seconds of cool-down due to dizziness. Skyward Strike: Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. Sword Beam: Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. Fire Spell: Allows him to shoot Fireballs from his sword in place of Sword Beams. This does not, however, require Link to be at full health. Life Spell: Restores his life energy. Shield Spell: Increases Link’s resistance to damage. Dead Man's Volley: The act of reflecting an energy blast at the opponent repeatedly as they do the same until one is incapable of reflecting the energy blast in time. A reoccurring event in the Legend of Zelda series. Also known as "playing Energy Tennis" by some. Z-Targeting: An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist and marksman. Mortal Draw: '''Link's riskiest, yet most powerful attack. Link drops all guard, sheaths his sword and waits for an enemy to get in close. Once in range, Link quickly draws his sword and swings a devastatingly powerful slash at the closest enemy. While this kills most non-boss enemies in-game in 1 slash, and most boss enemies in 3 slashes, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation. '''Ending Blow: Link's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. While this kills enemies instantly in-game regardless of their health, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation, as not all other characters can logically be killed via impalement with a holy sword. Key: Canon Composite | Full Composite Note: Click here for the Link (Composite) Respect Thread Others Notable Victories Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Profile Kratos (God of War) Kratos Profile Notable Losses Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora Profile Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Archers Category:Knights Category:Hammer Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Boomerang Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Hax Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Nintendo Category:Iconic Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Swordsmen